Doctor
by araraaa
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya kesal pada Kai. dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. KaiSoo EXO couple!


Kyungsoo terdiam sambil mengayunkan kakinya yang sedang diperban. Ia memperhatikan namja yang sedari tadi berada dibawahnya, berjongkok didepan kakinya. "Apa sakit?" namja itu bertanya. Kyungsoo terdiam. "Tidak," balasnya singkat setelah beberapa jeda waktu mengisi kekosongan. Namja itu tersenyum maklum. "Apa kau masih marah?" Kyungsoo buang muka, berusaha tidak menatap namja yang saat ini telah berdiri dan berusaha menatapnya. "Tidak," namja itu tampak menghela nafas. "Kyung, sudahlah. Aku minta maaf okay?" tawar namja itu dengan nada memohon. Kyungsoo tetap diam, menatap lurus kearah jendela. Lalu namja itu berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di ruang rawatnya.

Kyungsoo menatap kakinya yang telah diperban. Lukanya tadi cukup serius meski hanya tergores pecahan kaca saat berusaha bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo sedang dirawat disebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Orang tuanya mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang tadi sempat ia abaikan saat sang dokter masuk. Ia memainkannya hingga ponsel itu mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi. Pertanda telepon masuk.

"Yoboseyo.." sapa Kyungsoo pada seseorang diujung sana.

"Kyungie? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kami hampir sampai disana," suara diujung telepon menyahut dengan ceria.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kalian baik-baik selama disini nanti," gumam Kyungsoo. Membuat suara gaduh disana.

"Kumohon, berhentilah," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap ponselnya malas. Hampir satu menit dan suara yang terdengar dari ujung sana hanyalah gelak tawa.

"Okay. Maaf. Kami sudah hampir sampai Kyungie, bersiaplah," ujar suara itu nakal bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Oh astaga, kepalanya terasa berat.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun karena suara gaduh di ruang rawatnya. Saat ini ada Suho, sang kakak tercinta yang juga seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan, sang sepupu. Dan tidak lupa, Baekhyun selalu setia membawa pasangan idiotnya itu yang merupakan classmate Kyungsoo saat Senior High School. Disana juga ada sahabatnya, namja berwajah kotak bernama Chen dengan namja berpipi chubby yang merupakan kekasih dari Chen. Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Tao..." gumamnya pelan, namun membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu seketika menoleh kearahnya. "Ya, Kyungie?" ujar Suho meminta Kyungsoo mengulang ucapannya. "Tao... Tidak ikut, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Diamlah Kyungsoo. Cukup berbaring saja," Suho mendorong bahu Kyungsoo yang hendak bangkit. Kyungsoo mendengus dan Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tao tidak ikut. Memangnya dia tidak menghubungimu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tao adalah adiknya.

"Kai jebal!" "Diamlah!" suara dari depan pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo membuat semua serempak menoleh kearah pintu. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka diikuti masuknya dua sosok namja. Yang satu berpakaian layaknya seorang dokter sedangkan yang satu lagi berpakaian santai dengan wajah yang kusut. "Annyeong," namja berjas putih itu membungkuk pada semua orang, terutama Suho. "Kau sedang ada jadwal berkeliling, Kai?" tanya Suho sambil menepuk pundak dokter itu. Kai menggeleng. "Bukankah memang wajib untukku mengunjungi Kyungsoo?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Kai jebal," namja berpakaian santai dibelakang Kai kembali bersuara. Semua menatap aneh padanya kecuali Kyungsoo yang membuang mukanya dan Kai yang tengah menatap Kyungsoo. "Kai-ya-" "Diam Sehun. Pergi sana," usir Kai sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk membelai wajah Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menepisnya. "Pergilah, Kai," semua yang ada disana terpaku dengan drama ini. Drama yang Kyungsoo mainkan.

"Tapi-" "Kai," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat Kai yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyakitkan. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Sehun, berjanjilah untuk membunuhku setelah ini," ujar Kai sambil berlalu, menjauhi Kyungsoo. Sehun terdiam. Matanya terpaku menatap seorang namja manis yang berdiri didekat Suho. Namja itu juga tengah menatapnya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sesaat kemudian baru seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Luhan?" tanyanya. Namja itu sedikit tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Annyeong," ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Semua terdiam setelah Kai keluar dari kamar itu. Bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya sulit menutup mulut itupun kini bisu. Kyungsoo masih terpejam, atau memaksa untuk terpejam. Suho yang melihat tingkahnya hanya mendesah frustasi. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Hyung, sepertinya jam besuk sudah hampir selesai. Kita pulang saja," ajaknya. Lalu mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, cepat sembuh," bisiknya lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Luhan keluar. Chen dan Xiumin sedikit membungkuk pada Suho sebagai ucapan perpisahan, lalu keluar mengikuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan. Setelah semua pergi, kini tinggal Suho dengan Kyungsoo. "Ada apa Kyungie?" tanyanya halus. Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menghela nafas. "Tidak," Suho hanya bisa meremas jas putihnya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Adiknya yang satu ini memang sangat sulit ditebak.

.

Kai berjalan pelan setelah keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Ia kecewa, tentu saja. Namja itu menghindarinya. Secara terang-terangan. "Kai, apakah kau-" "Sehun. Diamlah. Kumohon," ujar Kai lalu memasuki ruangannya yang sepi. Matanya memancarkan kekosongan. "Dude, sebenarnya ada apa kau dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun seraya duduk dikursi dihadapan Kai. Kai menggeleng. "Dia... Menjauhiku," jawabnya setelah berpikir, lebih baik menceritakan ini pada Sehun atau tidak. "Untuk?" Kai menggeleng lemah. Berpura-pura tidak tahu, meski ia tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Kai, tidak bisakah kau-" "Tidak, Sehun. Kalau kau mau pergi sendiri sana," ujar Kai sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sehun yang notabenenya adalah adiknya itu mengajaknya ke kedai buble tea sejak tadi. Tadinya Kai ingin menerima ajakan itu setelah mengunjungi Kyungsoo, namun karena sikap Kyungsoo tadi, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan mood baiknya. "Bukankah kau tadi bertemu Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Mengapa tidak mengajak dia saja?" saran Kai. Sehun menepuk dahinya sedikit dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu Kai, jangan merindukanku,"

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang sendiri pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Hai hyung," sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Migrain itu kambuh lagi dengan sangat parah. "Apa yang lain sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sedikit iba melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Apa mereka sudah lama pergi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jika mereka jalan santai, kurasa baru sampai parkiran," jawabnya lemah. "Ada apa? Kau ingin bertemu Luhan hyung?" Sehun terkesiap. "Darimana kau tahu?" ujarnya tak percaya. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. "Tentu saja Luhan hyung. Kalian memang bodoh. Sudah hampir 5 bulan dekat namun tidak bertukar nomor ponsel," gumam Kyungsoo. Sehun terperangah.

Ya, ia dan Luhan awalnya kenal karena jejaring sosial. Mereka yang memiliki username mirip dengan kata 'buble' akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkenalan dan menjadi teman. Mereka belum pernah bertemu langsung, meski ia tahu Luhan adalah saudara Kyungsoo. Mereka baru bertukar foto dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu disini.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya. Sehun menerimanya dengan bingung. "Cari contact name Luhan dan hubungi dia menggunakan ponselmu," ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun segera melalukan apa yang Kyungsoo perintah dan segera keluar setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Sehun sadari, Kai mengintip mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

.

Suho membangunkan adiknya yang tertidur pulas. Bagaimanapun juga ini waktu makan dan Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlambat meminum obatnya. "Engghh," Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menatap kakaknya yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. suho tersenyum. "Yixing, tolong bawa kemari makanannya," ujarnya pada perawat asistennya. Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Terimakasih Lay-ge," ujarnya sambil menerima nampan berisi makanan. Baru akan menyuapkan satu suapan, pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Masuklah," ujar Suho.

Dua orang namja tinggi datang menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hai, Tao. Hyung merindukanmu," ujarnya pelan. Yang dipanggil Tao hanya tersenyum sedangkan namja disampingnya menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana keadaan koki kita?" tanyanya sedikit bercanda. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja dan kuharap akan terus baik-baik saja, Kris," Kris mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyuruh Tao mendekat. "Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu baby?" Tao mengangguk lalu membisikkan suatu kata ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak kaget dan menatap hyungnya. Yang ditatap hanya melongo tak mengerti. "Jadi, kau menyembunyikan ini dariku hyung?" ujar Kyungsoo saat ia sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Suho bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Lay-ge, sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point pada namja yang hendak keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Namja itu hanya diam dengan pipi memerah sedangkan Suho mencubiti pipi Tao. "Kau nakal Zi Tao,"

.

Kai masuk kedalam kamar rawat bernomor 88 itu. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. "Kyungie, bisakah kau membuka matamu dan menatapku seperti biasa?" bisiknya lirih sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang halus. Kai menyesap wangi shampoo yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Lalu menatap tangannya. Rambut Kyungsoo rontok karena ulahnya. "Mianhae," bisiknya lirih lalu hendak pergi.

Saat membuka pintu, suara itu menghentikannya. "Kai," Kai menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kai tersenyum, "Ya, baby?" ujarnya semangat namun lembut. Ia harap Kyungsoo tak mengusirnya. "Jangan pergi," Kai mendekat sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil duduk disisi ranjang Kyungsoo dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Bagai ditusuk belati, hati Kai mencelos. Kata-kata Kyungsoo terngiang dikepalanya meski namja itu sudah kembali memejamkan mata bulatnya sejak tadi. Kai merasa dunia bagai berhenti berputar. Kepalanya tak dapat memproses apapun selain perkataan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk tetap disini menemaninya. Kai menggunakan tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh dadanya. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan Kai memejamkan matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. "Mianhae Kyungsoo. Cepat atau lambat aku akan meninggalkanmu, meski berusaha sekuat apapun, hal itu pasti akan terjadi," gumamnya pelan tak ingin membangunkan malaikatnya itu. Dan Kyungsoo, menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun tanpa Kai disisinya. Namun sebagai gantinya, sang eomma yang duduk disisi ranjangnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kabar anakku ini?" sapanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik sang Appa yang hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku baik-baik saja eomma, appa. Mengapa baru datang kesini sekarang?" Kyungsoo pura-pura merajuk dengan menggembungkan pipinya. "Haha, mianhae nae aegya. Kemarin Suho melarang kami datang karena Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah akan datang. Ia takut kau terlalu lelah jika dikunjungi terlalu banyak orang. Dan lagi, Baekhyun itu berisik kan? Kau akan tambah pusing nanti, haha," ujar sang appa lalu tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah. "Kau pasti belum sarapan sayang. Dimana Kai? Apa ia tidak menemanimu?" tanya eommanya. Ya, orang tua Kyungsoo memang sudah tau kalau Kyungsoo dan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu menjalin hubungan. Semua berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka saat Kyungsoo pertama kali divonis. Dan dokter itu berjanji akan menjaganya.

"Permisi," seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo dan membawa sebuah nampan. Namja itu tersenyum kepada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Sarapanmu, baby. Haruskah aku menyuapimu?" tawarnya. Ya, orang itu Kai. Kyungsoo membuang mukanya lagi. Namun kali ini bukan karena marah, melainkan malu. Pipinya yang memerah sudah cukup menjelaskan. Kai tersenyum dan menaruh sarapan Kyungsoo dimeja samping ranjang. "Makanlah, aku akan mengecekmu setelah tugasku selesai," gumamnya sambil melirik jam tangannya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih Kai. Cepatlah kembali," balas Kyungsoo sambil menaruh nampan itu dipangkuannya. Kai mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sekilas. Saat akan membuka pintu, tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dengan keras sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselnya disaku jasnya. "Sehun tolong kemari, cepat!"

Kyungsoo khawatir dengan Kai yang sedari tadi bergetar. "Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan. Appanya memegangi Kai karena takut namja itu akan terjatuh. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja semalam mendapat kabar kurang baik, jadi masih terbawa suasana sedikit," balasnya lalu tertawa hambar. Tak lama Sehun masuk. Menuntun Kai keluar dan membawanya menuju ruangan Kai.

.

Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Kyungsoo sakit dan seharusnya ia menjaganya, bukannya membuat namja manis itu khawatir dengannya. Sehun meminta tolong pada asisten Kai untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Dan setelah merasa lebih baik, Kai pun mengunjungi Kyungsoo lagi sesuai dengan janjinya.

Kai datang dan namja itu sendirian. Kyungsoo asyik memainkan ponselnya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Kai. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik Kyung?" tanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melonjak. "Sudah. Kau sendiri? Memangnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau bergetar seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut," ujar Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi tawa oleh Kai. "Tidak perlu takut, bukan apa-apa," gumamnya pelan. "Mari kita lihat hasil tesmu minggu lalu," ujar Kai sambil membuka map yang ia bawa. Tampak membaca isi map itu sebentar dan sedikit tertegun. "Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai diam saja. "Kankermu kan masih memasuki tahap awal. Masih bisa disembuhkan. Dan lihat, hasilnya menunjukkan perkembangan. Kanker itu mengecil dan kemungkinan kau sembuh akan semakin besar!" ujar Kai berusaha untuk bersemangat. Kyungsoo menderita kanker otak stadium awal. "Benarkah? Tadinya kupikir aku akan meninggalkanmu," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia berkata dengan nada datar karena terlalu sibuk menelisik wajah Kai. Meski mengatakannya dengan suara keras dan bersemangat, Kyungsoo tahu Kai menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kai menelan ludahnya gugup. Akulah yang akan meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo.

.

Kai bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yeoja yang Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Krystal. Kyungsoo melihatnya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mungkin jika orang lain yang bilang kalau Kai selingkuh, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan percaya. Namun, kini, dari arah belakangnya, seperti ada pisau yang menusuk-nusuk. Begitu sakit. Kai, namja itu sepertinya tidak melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu apa hubungan Kai dan Krystal sebelumnya selama ini, namun ia tak menyangka Kai akan menusuknya dari belakang, bahkan, saat dia hampir sembuh.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar rawatnya. Ia yang tadinya berada di taman memutuskan untuk meminta izin pulang kepada Suho. Namun, apa jadinya. Suho bilang seminggu lagi terapi, baru boleh pulang. Kyungsoo tidak mau jika harus bertemu dengan Kai lagi. Ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

Kai masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah muak. Katakan saja jika Kai memang ingin meninggalkannya. Jangan dengan cara menusuk seperti ini. Ia curiga, mengapa Kai tiba-tiba berjanji akan menjaganya sewaktu ia pertama kali divonis. Ia sudah curiga sejak awal, namun karena ia sudah kepalang tertarik pada namja tan itu, ia berusaha untuk percaya. Mungkin namja tan itu melakukannya untuk menyemangati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa Kyung? Bukankah kita sudah berbaikan? Apa lagi salahku padamu?" tanyanya beruntun. Kemarin, Kyungsoo marah karena ia tidak mengunjunginya selama dua hari. Kai pun izin tidak bekerja. Dan parahnya namja itu tidak menghubunginya. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo marah lagi. Kai tak habis pikir. Sesaat kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, namun ia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih diam meski namja itu sudah berubah air mukanya. Namja itu memegangi dadanya dan tak lama berlari keluar. Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata, mengira Kai pergi meninggalkannya karena Krystal. Kyungsoo tetap menangis meski Suho kini berada di kamarnya. Diam seribu bahasa seakan tahu apa yang menimpa adiknya.

.

Seminggu sudah terapi Kyungsoo berjalan. Itu berarti, Kyungsoo sudah boleh pulang. Dan seminggu juga Kai tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Juga dengan Krystal. Sehun yang biasanya mondar-mandir di rumah sakitpun tidak ada. Rasanya 3 orang itu bagai lenyap ditelan bumi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia sudah hampir memasuki kamar di rumahnya jika saja Suho tidak mencegah. "Mau mendengar ceritaku?" Kyungsoo yang mengira Suho akan bercerita tentang Lay pun mengangguk. Kyungsoo sebenarnya senang jika melihat Lay berdampingan dengan Suho.

"Luhan..." Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. "Luhan hyung kenapa?" tanyanya tak sabar. "Luhan hyung sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, adik Kai," ujarnya memberitahu. Kyungsoo terperanjat. "Oh? Benarkah? Cepat sekali?" gumamnya. Suho mengangguk. "Dan Sehun bercerita tentang keluarganya. Tentang semuanya, termasuk... Kai,"

Kyungsoo terdiam saat nama namja itu disebut. "Hei, aku baru tahu kalau Krystal itu sepupu Kai," ujar Suho tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo melonjak saking kagetnya. "Yang benar hyung?" ia berkata hampir teriak. Suho mengangguk pasti. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menyelinap dihati Kyungsoo. Dan ponselnya berbunyi. Kai.

"Yoboseyo,"

"Kyung, mianhae. Kau sudah hampir sembuh dan kurasa kau sudah tidak membutuhkan ku lagi,"

"Kai, tidak. Tidak seperti itu,"

"Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang mengizinkan ku memilikimu namun aku sudah tidak sanggup bersamamu. Kurasa, aku ingin hubungan ini ber-"

"Kai hentikan, jangan dilanjutkan,"

"Aku benar-benar ingin menyuda-"

"KAI!"

Sambungan itu terputus. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kai, menderita kelainan jantung. Divonis setelah 3 bulan merawatmu. Dan kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya menurun drastis," Kyungsoo terdiam. Kenyataan begitu menohoknya. "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Tao yang baru datang ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Kau tahu, ia sering tidak masuk kerja karena penyakitnya. Ia bercerita padaku tentang betapa ia mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," dan kini, Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis.

"Ia berusaha untuk membuatmu benci padanya, dengan tidak memberi kabar dan bahkan... Kedekatannya dengan Krystal pun dia rencanakan. Ia pikir, itu akan membuatmu membencinya karena telah melukaimu. Namun ia salah, kau masih terlihat mencintainya meski ia tahu kau begitu terluka. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa menggunakan Krystal bukanlah cara yang terbaik," lanjut Suho. Kyungsoo yang terisak kencang tak mampu lagi mendengar suara teleponnya. Tao, sebagai gantinya, mangangkat telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo,"

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Bukan, ini Tao. Sehun?" Karena Kyungsoo masih menangis, akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk menekan tombol 'loudspeaker'.

"Kai meninggal..."

Dan Kyungsoo merasa dunia bagai berhenti saat itu juga.


End file.
